


all I feel is you

by trappedoutside124



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trappedoutside124/pseuds/trappedoutside124
Summary: IW spoilers-----------what wanda and vision feel at the very end





	all I feel is you

**Author's Note:**

> this is what I believe wanda and vision were feeling at the very end, when wanda was trying to destroy the stone.

"Wanda, we are out of time,"

"No," said Wanda, upper lip shaking as she looked at the man she loved down on his knees in front of her. "I can't."

"Wanda, you cannot hurt me." Vision pleaded, clutching her hand to his face. She knew he was right. She knew that the rational thing to do was to take the stone, destroy it, and save humanity. Save the lives of everyone in the universe. 

But how could she do that if it meant destroying the one thing she loved? The one being that made her happy, that had made her happy for nearly two years?

As she looked into Vision's eyes, she saw their memories together. 

When he came to visit her for the first time after Steve had broken the team out of the raft. She was so angry and hurt for all the things that had happened to her--that Vision had let happen to her--that she could barely stand to look at him without crying. But then he reached out and touched her, and she knew that he was just as hurt as her. He only stayed with her for three days; he didn't want to risk her getting caught. He loved her enough to be without her. 

And she had to love him enough to be without him. 

So, with tears streaming down her face, she reached her magic out and felt the power of the mind stone reach out to her as well. It wasn't the mind stone to her anymore; it was Vision. Doing this was as familiar as holding hands with Vision when they walked down the street to get coffee together the third time he had visited, or playing chess together in different hotel rooms all around the world to pass the time. Or holding each other as they fell asleep, trying to forget that Vision would have to leave the next morning. 

"I can't hurt him," Wanda thought to herself, a futile attempt at stopping the tears swimming down her cheeks. She could hear crashing behind her and shouting. She knew the mad titan Thanos was coming. But Vision never took his eyes off of her own. In them, she saw love and humility and an overwhelming sadness that made her falter. Sensing this, Vision reached out for her one last time. 

"You cannot hurt me--I only feel you." 

With a sob, Wanda aimed all her energy into the mind stone. She forced all the rage and anger and sadness of the last three years out her body and into her hand. 

Rage that her life had led up to this point in time. 

Anger that she her brother could not stand with her right now. That she could not say goodbye to him. 

Sadness that the she only got to be with the man she could love for eternity for only a minuscule amount of time.

She heard Thanos thundering toward her. Without taking her eyes off of Vision, she aimed one arm behind her and blasted. She could feel him trying to push through her magic, to get to the man she loved and rip his life force out of him. She pushed harder, sliding him backwards. 

Wanda could feel the mindstone giving way and collapsing, and so could Vision. In his last moments, Vision stared at the beautiful, powerful woman above him. A woman he had loved for nearly his entire life. 

He carried with him the memories of how her hand felt when he held it in his, how the sound of her heart felt when she was laying on his chest as they slept, how her eyes lit up when she laughed, how forehead wrinkled when she was concentrating. 

He was absolutely, irrevocably in love with her. If he had the chance, he could love her forever. But for him, the end was inevitable. 

He could feel the mindstone cracking. Thanos was getting close to grabbing Wanda. He knew these were the last seconds of his life. So, he said the words that they both knew in their hearts but never said out loud. 

"I love you," he mouthed to Wanda. She tried to smile back to him, but it just came out in a scream. But then, in one motion, the stone exploded, sending Vision's robotic body into pieces as well. Wanda slid backwards across the jungle, blown backwards by the force of the blast. She hit the ground and heard her shoulder pop and felt the blood staining one side of her leg. 

"I love you too," she whispered into the air.


End file.
